Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop
by CasualAmour
Summary: What can Kaoru say about this place? He loves it. He loves the atmosphere, the smell of freshly ground coffee beans and the smell of sweet confectionaries. Not to mention the blond French Japanese male Tamaki Suoh. Oh how he loved this place. / TamaKao, fluffy shounen-ai, In-Progress.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

_Also, this isn't a song-fic. I was inspired by Landon Piggs song 'Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop' _

* * *

Twiddling his fingers, he quickly stared up and looked over to where the blond was standing. He was standing behind a cash register, pressing buttons which applied to the orders the customers wanted. The auburn haired male had been waiting to be served by him. It wasn't a busy day today, only a few people walked in, ordering take out, or the other two people here waiting for their orders to be ready.

Kaoru was in a small coffee shop. It wasn't anything like Starbucks, Second Cup, or any of the big status coffee shops. It was homey feeling and he loved this place.

He remembered the first time set foot in this place.

_It was raining outside. He wasn't in downtown anymore, more like into the older parts of the city. This area was a small chunk of the city with confusing roads and tall buildings that looked like the Victorian Era. He was simply minding his own business, not really taking notice to the surroundings. He was looking for a place that was open at 8pm. He didn't want to have to walk back downtown in the rain. He walked by 4 shops, already closed by 6pm. He didn't think he was going to have much luck finding a shop, soon._

_He crossed the street, making sure to look both ways before crossing. Then he crossed another street, walking back in the direction of downtown. He looked at his surroundings. It was beginning to become dark. He began to walk faster, crossing another street. He saw an 'open' sign hanging off a shop. He started towards it. He hoped the shop didn't close right away._

_Upon opening the door to the place. He took notice that this was a coffee shop. He breathed in the smell of coffee beans and tasty sweets. He looked around, there was no one here. Confused as to why the shop was empty, he waited at the front desk, scanning the menu board. Might he add that it was a black chalk board with colourful chalk writing. This place had lots of stuff._

_"Ah! Hello!" Kaoru jumped at the sudden noise. He looked behind him to see a violet eyed man staring back at him, a smile on his face. He got behind the counter and behind the cash register. "Raining hard out there?" He asked._

_"Quite a bit, really." Kaoru replied, smiling at said man. His eyes looked back at the black board. Hot chocolate, Lattes, French Vanilla, Espresso, Mocha, Cappuccino, you name it. There were little details under the said names of coffee. Then there were the sweets. His eyes scanned the board, hoping for something to meet his eye._

_"Haha, well, take your time, just shout for me when you need something, I have to go get the coffee beans for tomorrow." Kaoru nodded, "Just call for Tamaki, okay?" Tamaki was given the same response before taking off to the back of the store. Kaoru was looking back up at the board, scanning for something. Mini donuts, glazed cinnamon buns, strawberry filling donuts. Chocolate fudge cake. Kaoru licked his lips, mouth watering slightly. Sprinkled donuts. Apple crisp._

_Tamaki walked in, holding two boxes filled with two bags of beans. Kaoru watched him store it in the cabinet. He stood up gracefully, dusting his hands off. "Did you want to order now?" Kaoru flushed, the way he stared at him. Eyes never leaving the other males eyes. The smile Tamaki gave him. "Are you feeling well?" Kaoru nodded, becoming redder._

_"Uh.. I guess I'll have... The iced cappuccino, and the chocolate fudge cake, please." Kaoru smiled dearly. Tamaki punched in a few keys._

_"White or chocolate milk?" At first, Kaoru was confused, settling for white milk. "Caramel or chocolate?" Kaoru chose caramel, "Do you want whip topping?" The blond asked. Kaoru thought for a moment before nodding._

_"Yes, please." Tamaki nodded, punching in more keys._

_"Would that be take out or inside?" The red head replied with inside. He couldn't really go out into the rain again. The blond nodded, bending down to grab a cup for Kaoru. Kaoru watched, amazed. His order looked delicious. His iced cappuccino was covered with white whipped topping. A caramel drizzled onto the sweet white sugar treat. His cake looked good, too. He paid for his order, at $7.75. He took his order at sat down at a table placed by the window. It was still raining out. He brought out his cell phone and saw that it was dead._

_The red head muttered a curse to himself. He wasn't planning on taking the bus home. It would take so long. It would have been so much faster if he called home for someone to come pick him up. The redhead proceeded to munch on his new found love. He couldn't help but let out a small moan at the taste of the fudge cake. He stayed there for a while longer than he needed to be. It was nearing 9pm._

_"Hey, we're closing in 15 minutes," Kaoru looked up to the blond who was standing at his table. Kaoru nodded. "I mean, I'm closing in 15 minutes, but I have to stay back a bit longer to clean this place up. You're free to stay until I actually do close up shop." Kaoru nodded._

_"Do you have a phone?" Kaoru was taken a back by what he just said, though, he decided to go along with what he wanted to do. "I need to phone my brother to come pick me up." he said. It was the truth. Tamaki nodded, "My phone died." Kaoru watched the blond walk away briskly, into the back of the shop. Kaoru sighed, waiting for the blond to come back. He came back moments later, a phone in hand. He handed the device to Kaoru. He studied the phone, like he didn't even want to use it anymore. It was a cheap phone. Unlike Kaoru's latest new phone._

_"Yeah, hello? Can you put Hikaru on the phone? It's Kaoru." He rolled his eyes, Tamaki had given his privacy as soon as he got in contact with his older brother. "Hika, can you come pick me up? I'm on the corner of McGomery and Oojun- It's a coffee shop," Kaoru listened to his brother._

_"Way over there? Kaoru, what are you doing there? At this time? You know freaks come out around this time!" The younger redhead was simply enjoying his ice cap. He hadn't been bothered by anyone tonight. "Look, I'll try to be there in less than half an hour. Just stay where you are, okay?" The younger smiled, he found it ridiculous when his brother got like this._

_"Okay, I'll see you soon," With the phone flipping shut, he stood up and walked over to the blond, handing back his phone. "Thanks, Tamaki-san." Kaoru thanked him. He nodded, putting the cellular device into his pocket._

_"It's no problem," The violet eyed man gave him a charming smile, putting the phone in his pocket. He went back to his chair, watching the blond clean the tables. Wood against wood always made Kaoru wince. Tamaki had been stacking the chairs, skipping Kaoru's table._

_It was a comfortable silence in the coffee shop for the next while, Tamaki had been humming a pleasant tune. Kaoru shut his eyes for a moment, wrapping his hands around the cold beverage. He brought the straw to his lips, inviting the slush into his mouth. He could hear the small steps Tamaki was taking, he could hear the sound of spray being misted, the smell of cleaning products. The red head opened his eyes, he was tired. He thought of the wondrous bed he would be in tonight, how comfy it would be to hit his face into the pillow._

_He was brought back to reality when he heard a small knock on the table. He looked toward the hand, trailing his eyes upwards to the blond. "Hey, are you finished with the plate?" Kaoru looked down, his plate was void of any sugar treats, if you didn't count the small swipes of chocolate syrup._

_"Yeah, go ahead." Kaoru nodded, smiling, "It was delicious, I'll have to come back again sometime," Tamaki's lips curved up, his violet orbs were behind lidded eyes._

_"Well, hopefully it will be soon," he grabbed the plate, walking back into the shop. Kaoru blushed immensely. It had taken him so much to not blush the whole time. He bit his lip, he really hoped he didn't flush while Tamaki had been standing there. He couldn't remember if he hadn't or not. The red head stood up, his cup in hand. He stood at the cash register, waiting patiently for the blond to come back._

_It was quiet in the coffee shop, the only noise heard was the sink being turned on. Kaoru looked at the time. He wasn't much of a good estimator, but he'd like to say it was 9:08pm. He wondered when Hikaru would be here, or maybe he got lost on the way? He didn't know, he'd have to go outside and wait._

_Tamaki came out front, wiping his hands with a dish cloth. Kaoru placed his cup, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry.." Tamaki nodded, placing the cup on a tray behind him._

_"It's alright, I'm-" Kaoru jumped at the sound of knocking. "Looks like you're here to pick yourself up..?" Tamaki nodded to the door where Hikaru was waving. Kaoru laughed, putting on his jacket._

_"He's my twin brother. Thanks for the ice cap and cake," Tamaki nodded._

_"Yeah, no problem! Hope to see you again soon," Kaoru turned and walked out the door. Hikaru had been bombing him with questions. Such as, 'Why didn't you answer your phone?' 'You didn't meet anyone grungy?' 'No punk mugged you?' The two entered the sleek white limo they had._

_Kaoru reassured him that he just went out on a walk, and stumbled upon the coffee shop._

_"Okay, okay.. Just take a bath before going to bed, oh, did you eat yet?" Kaoru let out a small laugh._

_"Yes, I had a slice of cake."_

_"That is not food!" Both red heads conversed this way the whole ride home._

"Hi~ Would you like your usual?" The red head was brought out of his trance by the bubbly male. He found out that two other workers worked here. Honey-sempai, and Mori-sempai. Kaoru nodded.

"Yes, please, Honey-sempai," Honey nodded, running back to the cash register, grabbing a plate and iced cap. Apparently, coming every Tuesday had become his thing. Sometimes he dropped in on Fridays with a friend or two. Mostly Haruhi, Hikaru, or Kyoya. Hikaru and Haruhi liked this place. Kyoya didn't, saying it didn't have much business. The red head only brought him here once, he began criticizing the workers, and how small the place was. He never brought him here again after that. He had apologized to Tamaki countless times after that.

Though, the two- Kyoya and Tamaki- had got along great, if it wasn't for Kyoya's attitude, they could have been friends.

Kaoru smiled as he seen his blond friend walking towards his table, without his apron on. He was on his break now, he set both beverages and plate of chocolate fudge cake down. Tamaki handed Kaoru a fork and had another in his hand. They often shared a slice of cake, chatted and poked fun at each other.

"Hey, listen, Kaoru, I get off early today, what do you say if we hang out after my shift ends?" Tamaki gave his best smile, taking note on Kaoru's flushed cheeks. The blonde constantly swooned over the red head. He took note on the little things Kaoru has done. His hands would grasp the iced cappuccino, his thumbs would cause a huge distraction for Kaoru; he constantly twiddled with his thumbs. The faint blush every time he looked down. The sparkling golden brown eyes each time Kaoru smiled. Tamaki took it all in, cherishing everything about this red headed male.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun," Kaoru looked up, the corners of his lips curving upward. Kaoru adored the violet eyed male. He liked the way he made him feel. He liked his eye colour, which stood out from his ivory skin. On first glance, most would take note of those big bright violet orbs. Kaoru's heart skipped a beat every time he stared into them. Or the way Tamaki would run his fingers through his hair, in attempt to push it aside. His blonde hair would always fall back into his face. He adored it all.

Kaoru took the first sip of his iced cappuccino, hoping the coldness from the beverage would cool him down. Tamaki sipped on his iced cap, too, watching every little move his little Kaoru did. Kaoru's Adams Apple bobbed up and down with each gulp. His fingers would flex and grasp the cup. They sat there in quietness, Kaoru occasionally glancing upward to Tamaki. In return, Tamaki would give a gentle smile.

"Kaoru," The red head looked up, "You there, space cadet?" Tamaki chuckled, voice like silk.

"Yeah, sorry," Kaoru fidgeted with his thumbs, "When do you get off?"

"Right at 6, why? Do you need to do something?" Kaoru stared into Tamaki's eyes, he didn't know what to do.

"No, just.. Anticipating it, I guess." Kaoru shrugged. Tamaki's smile grew.

"Well I can assure you it will be amazing," Tamaki thought about the scenery. The sun just starting to set, an orange pink glowing sky. The evening chill, Kaoru would want to be closer to Tamaki for warmth. Tamaki would put his arms around the red head, maybe even give up his sweater for him.

"Tama-chan~ Time to get back to work~"

"Are you going to leave for awhile? It's quite a bit of time before 6 o'clock," Tamaki asked, he didn't want to leave Kaoru alone while he worked.

"Hm, yeah, I'll be back before then," Kaoru nodded, smiling. What would he do for the remaining 2 and a half hours?

Both males stood up, "Thanks for the cake and the iced cap," Kaoru handed his cup to Tamaki.

"It's no problem," Kaoru followed Tamaki to the counter, "$7.75, please," Kaoru smiled, handing him the change. "Pleasure doing business with you, sir," Kaoru chuckled.

Tamaki's arms spread out, giving Kaoru a knowing smile. The red head smiled back, before walking into the warm embrace. They both stood like that longer than needed. "I'll see you at 6?"

"I'll be waiting,"

* * *

**So.. Originally, I was gonna give you a oneshot. It will turn out to be a two-shot, or even a three-shot. (I just don't like long chapters, and the fact that you would have to wait to see what happens next is kind of fun to imagine. So I'll leave you and your mind to wander) Maybe I will post the second part of this tonight, (if I have time, I will be leaving to Calgary for CCEE'13 tonight. If any of you, (by any chance) will be attending, maybe we can meet and just hang out over there. PM me c: I'll probably be alone, I'll be Trickster!Jane from Homestuck. Though, I probably won't get to Calgary til like.. the evening, so Maybe on Saturday, and maybe a little bit on Friday, depending if I can get there before it ends for the night.) **

**I've written most of the next part of this story, maybe like, a little over half. If I don't finish it tonight, then expect the next part to be up by Wednesday or Thurday. Which is next week. I can't tell you how long I've spent on this oneshot. I think I started it three months ago, constant proof-reading, making sure everything flowed, no run-on sentences. But sometimes, I can miss a mistake. So if you see any, please feel free to tell me and I will fix it as soon as possible. I'm not totally perfect at writing, but I want to improve that, even just a smidge.**

**Review, please. Thank you c:**


	2. Chapter 2

_"I'll be waiting,"_

Kaoru smiled, walking out of the shop. He thought about going home, but that would have resulted in arriving late at the coffee shop. Kaoru took out his phone, looking through his contacts. His eyes glanced over Haruhi's name.

'Hey, Haruhi. Mind if I come over? -Kaoru' He already made the decision to visit Haruhi, no point for her to object. He walked street after street. He was near by Haruhi's house.

'Yeah, drop in anytime, - Haru-chan' The text was sent 13 minutes late, but that was okay. He could already see her apartment. He walked up the stairs of the second floor, walking down the terrace. Kaoru knocked on her door, waiting a few.

"Oh. Hey, Kaoru. You came a bit earlier than expected.." Haruhi opened the door wider for Kaoru to walk through.

"Yeah. I was in the area." Kaoru took off his shoes, replacing them for slippers.

"Coffee shop?"

'Yeah.." Kaoru laughed lightly, rubbing his head.

"Do you want some tea? I was making some for my dad and myself.." Haruhi walked through the door, into the kitchen.

"Oh, no. I'm good, had a cappuccino at the shop. So how you been?" Kaoru wanted to make small talk.

"I've been alright, I'm taking care of my father right now.." Haruhi stared in the direction of her dads door.

"Rough night?"

"More like morning. He didn't get home till 5am." Haruhi sauntered into the kitchen, Kaoru following after her. "He should be waking up soon for his shift." Kaoru nodded, looking at the time. It was just after 4pm. "Do you want anything to eat? I can make something for you if you're hungry.."

"Uh, as enticing as it sounds, I'm passing."

"..Hm, did you come here for a reason?" The small smirk playing at her lips, Kaoru chuckled sheepishly.

"Uh, well.. Kinda?" giving Haruhi an awkward glance, "Yeah.." he sighed in defeat.

"What's it about?" She grabbed a mug for herself and poured some tea in it.

"Not really what's it about, more who's it about," Kaoru looked away, wincing slightly when the metal spoon tapped the sugar into the mug.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi took a glance towards Kaoru, seeing a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"More or less, hehe," Kaoru looked over to Haruhi, seeing her staring intently back at him.

"What about Tamaki?" She smiled, motioning for her friend to follow her into the sitting area. They both sat on their knees, across from each other on the low table.

"Well, I kinda sorta like him?" Kaoru pitched his voice, making it sound more of a question rather than a statement. "I don't know how to deal with it. It's usually the other way around, with a girl, too."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure breaking a girls heart is the way to do it." She sent a playful glare, earning a laugh that had bubbled in Kaoru's throat. "Honestly, just tell him. That's my advice, take it or leave it. It's not like he isn't going to say no."

"You're real funny, Haruhi. He will say no. I'm meeting up with his after his shift ends. Which is at 6."

"You have lots of time left, why don't we play a game of cards?"

"I only play bullshit or war. Your pick." Kaoru beamed.

"War it is," Haruhi stood up walking towards a shelf that had random items on it. She opened a small drawer, picking out a deck of cards. She sat back down, taking the cards out of the box. The brunette had begun shuffling the deck. "I've only met Tamaki 4 times. I've seen the way he looks at you, it's cute, really."

Kaoru looked down at the table, where his cards were being tossed over to him, face down. The way he looked at me?

After placing down card after card, with Haruhi slowly getting back all the cards, Kaoru spoke up, "How does he look at me?" Haruhi looked up, biting her lip as she thought back.

"Uh, it looks sort of the way you look at Hikaru and they way Hikaru looks back at you. Without the mischievousness."

"So he looks at me like I'm his brother..?" Kaoru stated, rather confused. Haruhi laughed.

"Not like that. In adoration. He looks like he would praise you and bow down to your feet. I'd sorta say that he likes you, too. In the romantic way."

They both looked down at their current card that were placed in the middle of them. Both of them the same numbers. Kaoru's 5 of Spades, and Haruhi's 5 of Diamonds. They both looked at their hand, placing three cards face down. Determination in both of their eyes, both figures wanted to win the war.

Haruhi was first to place down a card. 8 of Clubs. Kaoru looked at her nervously. He hoped he got a card higher than that. He placed down a card, with his luck, both good and bad. He had placed an 8 of Diamonds. He mentally cursed in his head. Both players put down another three cards, face down. Luck was on Kaoru's side, having an Ace as his next card. He won this war and took all the cards and put them in his pile.

"Darn.. Looks like you would win this." Haruhi stared at her decreasing pile of cards.

They both chatted not often getting into wars with each other. In the end, Haruhi won. She grabbed cards, facing them all one way before sliding them back in the small box. The brunette looked at the time.

"Do you want some water before you leave?" she stared at her friend, a genuine smile across her face. Kaoru stared at the time. It was quarter passed 5. He looked at her friend, nodding with a smile. They both stood up walking through the small arch way into the kitchen. Haruhi looked in the fridge, grabbing her friend an unopened bottle of pure spring water.

"Thanks, Haruhi," he opened the bottle, taking a swig. They stood in the kitchen, both silent.

"So will you tell him?" Haruhi asked, a wondering glint in her eyes. Kaoru cleared his throat before answering.

"Possibly. Maybe. I don't know. If it comes up, then yeah. Sure." Kaoru shrugged, staying oblivious to the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"I still think that you should tell him."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"In a platonic way," Kaoru laughed, shaking his head.

"Right. Me. Platonic."

"You never know."

"Yeah, well I better get going. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Haruhi smiled, watching her friend put on his shoes.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Kaoru waved bye and walked out of the door, the door shutting lightly behind him.

He was nervous. He was walking towards the same way he had came from. Kaoru hoped that the walk there was shorter than the walk to Haruhi's.

Time seemed to dread on for Kaoru, he quickened his pace, hoping that he wouldn't be late. He turned a corner, seeing that his destination was just a few streets away. You didn't know how many times Kaoru wanted to run across the street when the sign had said stop.

Finally, he had reached the coffee shop. The one coffee shop that he loved. His face brightened up when he saw Tamaki working the cash register. Tamaki's eyes glistened when he caught sight of Kaoru.

"Hey! Kaoru! You're early," Tamaki smiled, Kaoru looked at the time, all the while the smile never leaving his face. He was just about 10 minutes early before the violet eyed males shift ended.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to come back again in ten minutes?" He laughed. Tamaki gave a small laugh.

"Alright miss, that will be $4.29," The lady at the register gave changed to Tamaki. "Thank you, come again!" The woman smiled, slipping a thank you towards Tamaki.

"And no. More time with you. It's always the best." Tamaki gave his best charming smile, leaning over the desk towards Kaoru. "Come back here," Kaoru nodded, blush still evident on his face, walking through the door-gate that Tamaki opened for him. "You can sit right there if you want," The blond pointed to a chair that was off to the side.

"Alright," Kaoru sat himself, leaning himself against the counter top. The palm of his hand propped up against his cheek. He stared at Tamaki, who was wearing a white button up top. Sleek black pants, and an apron that hugged his front. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing off his ivory skin.

Tamaki had been busy with orders, taking just a little over 5 minutes preparing the drinks for customers. He handed a coffee cup to a male, with proper manners being tossed back and forth.

Kaoru stood up as soon as Tamaki opened the little door gate for him. He walked out, Tamaki following close behind. "Okay, Honey, I'll see you tomorrow!" Tamaki called to the back, "See ya tomorrow, Mori-sempai." Tamaki waved over to the stoic male, who had came out from the back to take over the cash register.

"Hm," he nodded. Tamaki grabbed his coat off the coat hanger and slipped both his arms through the sleeve.

"You ready?" He asked Kaoru, who nodded, "Cool." Tamaki gave Kaoru a lopsided smile. Kaoru opened the door, holding it open for the blonde walking behind him.

"Do you have anything planned?" Kaoru asked, he didn't really know what to do before he told Tamaki about his affection for the blonde.

"Not really, I was hoping something spontaneous would happen. Seems to always happen," Kaoru laughed lightly. They walked down the street, out of the area. Both hoping for something to happen. "Did you want to go anywhere?"

"I don't, actually. I didn't think I would have to plan anything." Kaoru's mind went into thought, was there anywhere special that he liked to be?

"Of course not, dear, that's my job-"

"Well, it looks like you didn't do a good job," Kaoru smiled over to Tamaki, who chuckled at the statement. Tamaki knew Kaoru was pulling on his leg. It was so nice to joke around with someone who wouldn't take it in a bad way.

"What should be open at 6?" Tamaki wondered, "I'm thinking of the shop, but if we go back there, i might have to work. So work is a no-no right now." Right now is all for you, Tamaki almost added.

"There's always something to do at town centre," Kaoru added, shrugging his shoulders. It would be public, though. Kaoru wasn't too fond of crowded places.

"Do you want to go there?"

"Not really,"

"Then why'd you say?"

"Just a suggestion." Tamaki stared at the golden brown eyes male, laughing and shaking his head.

"You're impossible." They both continued on walking, seeming to come up with ideas on what they should do. They passed by a small park, maybe 10 metres in length, and 8 in width. The smallest park they had both seen. There was a small stage that was against the wall of a five storey building. Picnic tables were lined up by the sidewalk, and in front of the stage, a small empty area for people to look towards the stage. They sat down at on of the picnic tables, across from each other.

They weren't even a mile away from the coffee shop and they decided to settle with this cute little showing area/park. There weren't many people out. Maybe in the buildings across the street, but barely anyone outside.

Tamaki smiled over at Kaoru, giving a soft look. "I heard that my boss might give me a raise," Kaoru glanced up, taking in his words.

"Really? Thats great! How long have you been working there?" Kaoru leaned over the table, putting his chin in his hands.

"Yeah, it really is. I've been working a little over 2 years there. Honey and Mori helped me out with getting the job." Kaoru loved the far away look in the blondes eyes. There would always be some sort of shine to them every time he recalled something.

The redheads lips curved upward, he loved everything about the man in front of him. Sometimes, he would catch Tamaki slipping to French, and it was foreign to his ears to hear another language. So unique and interesting. Tamaki was unique and interesting.

They both talked, shared laughters. Occasionally, people walked by. Greeting the two with a smile and carried on their merry ways. Tamaki was in the middle of telling Kaoru about his mother, who was back in Paris, when his phone started to ring. Kaoru looked at the caller ID, swiping the phone to answer the call. He told Tamaki that it was his brother.

"Yes, Hika?" He shot Tamaki an apologetic look, he listened to the other.

"When are you coming home? Mom wanted to say something important at dinner, but you weren't here and we have to wait til tomorrow." Kaoru can hear the anxiousness in Hikaru's voice. "Or you know, whenever she can have dinner with us again," Kaoru wondered what she wanted to say.

"Sorry, Hika.. Do you think you know what she was gonna say?"

"Sounded like something important. Anyways. When you coming home? We have school tomorrow and its almost 9pm. You hear that?" Hikaru's asked, a source of curiosity in his voice.

"Hear what?"

"The sound of your alarm clock going off before you even get home." Kaoru had to laugh. His brother was ridiculous, and bad at jokes.

"I get it, I get it. I'll be home soon."

"Where are you anyway?" Kaoru can hear Hikaru muttering curse words, and the sound of automatic guns going off. "Dammit.."

"I'm with Tamaki.." Kaoru looked over to Tamaki, who eyes were locked o the phone. The violet eyed male looked up to give a smile to the redhead.

Over the line, snogging kissing noises could be heard. Kaoru blushed, "Hika! Stop that."

"Nope. That's my line whenever I ever catch you guys. Except Kao instead of Hika." Hikaru laughed.

"Can you leave me alone now? I'll be home soon. I'll call you when I'm on the bus."

"No can do, bro. I already sent a vehicle to get you. 'Reminds me, where you at? I only told the driver that you were at the coffee shop and never gave him an exact address of where your are now." Kaoru rolled his eyes, giving him the street names of his current location. "Alright, see ya later," the line went dead.

"Sorry about that," Kaoru looked up, Tamaki had been texting someone, a look of uncertain in his face.

"It's fine, but you have to go now?" Tamaki's face fell, but was brought back up the second if showed.

"Not right now, I have to wait a bit before my ride gets here." Kaoru smiled. "Do you need a ride home? It's a bit too dark out to walk home by yourself." Kaoru reasoned. He wanted to spend more minutes with the blonde. Tamaki wanted that, too.

"If you don't mind, then yes." Kaoru smiled. Tamaki had been texting his mother a good afternoon, and asked if she was feeling well. He had also asked for a bit of advice, which she greatly gave to him. Their conversation ended with Tamaki's mother bidding him goodnight and to sleep well.

"No I don't mind," Kaoru became silent, wondering if he should tell Tamaki now. Or to tell him later. He felt confidence at the moment, but it was slowly being pulled down.

"Kaoru?" Tamaki stared at Kaoru, who sported a small frown on his face. "You okay?" Kaoru looked at Tamaki and smiled.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Something on your mind?" Tamaki asked, genuine concern evident in his voice.

"Just thinking, I'm wondering what mom had to say. Apparently something important." Kaoru shrugged, hoping this would convince the male. Tamaki nodded. Kaoru didn't think he could tell him now. They both had such a good time. It should be the right time to tell him. Before the vehicle pulled up, which could be at any moment-

"Kaoru, I, uh, need to tell you something?" Kaoru snapped out of his trance. What could Tamaki want to tell him? He didn't want to get his hopes up, for he fears it might not even be the same thing he was thinking of.

"Of course, what is it?" Kaoru smiled, straightening his torso. He both kind of hoped it would and wouldn't. It was strange.

"I, uh, here." Tamaki was constantly stuttering, slipping over his words. He reached into his pocket and gave Kaoru a folded paper. "Maybe you can read it when you get home? Or read it now? It's up to you," This paper, that Kaoru had in his hands, could erase the uneasiness in his chest or it could worsen it.

Kaoru didn't know when to open it. He wanted to read it now, but he didn't want to read it in front of Tamaki. He didn't know if he wanted Tamaki to see any kind of expression he would bear if he read the paper. He didn't know what he was expecting to be written in the letter.

"Young Master Hitachiin?" Kaoru looked up to see a man in a suit bowing his head.

"Oh, right. Thanks for picking me up. You don't mind if we drop my friend of at his place?" Kaoru asked, smile pasted on his face.

"Of course not, Young Master." He smiled and motioned for both of us to the vehicle. The driver opened the door for both Kaoru and Tamaki. "I presume this is Young Masters friend, Suoh-sama?"

"Yep," Kaoru smiled brightly, proud that his driver had remembered his friends name. He could call him a friend, right? Crush, maybe?

The driver nodded, closing the door. A few seconds later, they had begun moving. Kaoru stared at the paper in his lap, eyes occasionally glancing to Tamaki, who had been watching, a tint of pink to his cheeks. That could mean a good thing, right? Kaoru wondered.

They had gotten to Tamaki's place without much interaction between the two. Kaoru had been fighting off impulse to open and read the letter.

"I'll see you next week hopefully?" Tamaki asked, a smile sitting gracefully on his lips.

"Yeah, of course, see you then." The blonde smiled and closed the door, walking into his small, in comparison to Kaoru's, house. It looked cozy. Kaoru sighed looking over the letter now. He could read it now, which he did. He unfolded it twice, turned it right side up and began to read.

'Listen, Kaoru, I have something to say,' the note said. Confusion began to set. 'I'm a bit nervous at what you would think about it, so here goes,'

The next line made Kaoru not want to read it. It was a love letter. He understood that much. He had been blushing so hard. 'Your hair, it shines like the prettiest copper anyone could ever have.' Kaoru had become red within minutes. No, seconds. He didn't want to keep reading, but he wanted to know what else Tamaki had written. 'Its soft to the touch, with the scent of lavender and cinnamon.' He almost cried out, in embarrassment, in pure joy. 'Your eyes, a rich sweet honey colour, they send little jolts of shivers when I look into them, they could slow down anyone's time. Only to stare into them for an eternity.' Kaoru read all the way to the bottom. He had to stop every now and then. He needed to control himself, else he would have a heart attack.

'Kaoru, to put it plainly: I'm head over heels in love with you. ~ Tamaki Suoh'

He almost screamed.

He heard a knock on the window, the vehicle stopped moving. The door opened and his driver escorted him out of the vehicle and safely into the house. He was in a daze, a smile plastered on his face. He felt like he wasn't walking, but floating. He looked in the dining room, no one was in there. He walked to the other side of the dining room, opening a door that lead to the kitchen. He needed to eat something.

There was a not on the counter, 'Kaoru, there's a plate for you in the fridge, heat it up in the microwave. Bed after that. Good night, momma' he smiled at the note and threw in it the garbage. He went to the fridge to retrieve his plate. He heat it up and ate it in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. His mind constantly kept going to Tamaki, and the note. He would constantly blush.

Now that he knew Tamaki felt the same. He wanted to call or text him. He wanted to tell him in person. He wanted Tamaki to know that he acknowledged the letter. He wanted to visit Tamaki. Tell him that he feels the same.

He smiled and it stayed that way for the rest of the night.

Kaoru hesitantly walked up to the coffee shop. He hasn't contacted Tamaki after he read the letter, he felt no need to. Now it was the next day and he was nervous. He was still in his school uniform, he had eagerly waited for school to end so he can go to the coffee shop and tell Tamaki.

Now he was beginning to regret that. Tamaki might not be in right now. He might not be working this day. He was at the side of the building, trying to muster up the courage and walk in there. He walked to the front, peeking his head through the window. He spotted Tamaki, he was grabbing the empty dishes the people left behind. Cups, mugs, spoons, knives, small plates, large plates, coasters and forks. There wasnt all that many dishes he needed to pick up. Kaoru took notice of the long face Tamaki had on. Kaoru but his lip, feeling guilty for not messaging Tamaki the minute he finished reading the letter.

Feeling his confidence boost, he smiled and walked in. Mori was working the cash register and took the first notice to Kaoru. He nodded and waved hello. Kaoru brought a finger to his lips and nudged his head to where Tamaki was. Honey walked out from the back to see this too. Kaoru walked up behind Tamaki, wrapping his arms around his narrow waist.

He felt Tamaki flinch. The blonde turned around, only to see a blushing Kaoru in his view.

"H-hi, Tono.." He smiled up at Tamaki. The blonde was late to react, he had his ivory skin turn red. Kaoru reached into his pocket, pulling out the letter Tamaki had given him last night. The blondes lips formed an o shape, breathing out a sigh.

Kaoru giggled. Bringing his lips to Tamaki's cheek.

Yes, he had grown to love this place, and a certain French- Japanese loving idiot, too.

-line break-

Well, there you have it. The final part. Originally, it was going to be ending where Tamaki would confess and have a big kiss, but this came to my mind and i just had to write it out.

Sorry for the lateness, my laptop gave up. I was lucky to have saved this chapter in the documents on this site. i've written a lot more, and im updating this via iPod, too. So it was just a bit of a challenge and the fear of constant crashing, which never happened so yay.

thanks for your reviews, and glad you waited this long.

Ps. Someone suggested that I could do so much with this, and i plan to. I will be working on it soon, and will start putting up chapters as soon as i could get myself a new laptop or computer . So thank you.


End file.
